


Long Lived

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Crack Fic, F/M, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Damian gives Marinette immortality, shenanigans ensue.





	Long Lived

Marinette could barely feel pain, now. It was just a sensation to her, now. She was was more agile and stronger than before.

Last Tuesday, Marinette was dying and yet, now? She was in peak physical condition. Damian had shared his longevity with her. That much she knew.

What she didn’t know was why Damian insisted that she should be able to remember events that happened hundreds of years ago.

“What do you mean you don’t remember the Salem Witch Trials? That was like yesterday!”

Marinette gave her boyfriend a look, “It was over 300 years ago. You gave me immortality last Tuesday.”

“Well, I’m like two thousand years old! I perceive time differently!” He exclaimed.

Marinette smiled lovingly at him.

…..

“I’m just saying, if you replaced the mirrors in the house with aluminium backed mirrors, you’ll actually be able to see your reflection!”

Damian tutted, “But, Marinette, tradition!”

…..

A twitter post mentioned Damian, who was still not sure how to use the Internet, asking, jokingly, if he’s immortal as many old portraits in the family home and museums around the world look just like him and his family.

With Marinette’s help, he replied, “If I’m immortal, my dad is Batman.”

…..

Bruce walked into the kitchen, only to see a shocked Damian being comforted by Marinette, “What happened?”

Marinette looked up, “He just found out the Black Plague was caused by infected rats.”

“WHAT?!”

…..

Adrien looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, “What do you mean we can’t be together?!”

Marinette sighed, “Adrien, I’ll be aging a lot slower than you from now on, by the time your in your eighties, I’ll still look like a 17 year old girl!”

Adrien huffed, “Why don’t you give me immortality, then?! I know you can!”

“I already gave it to someone! You can only give longevity to one person!”

Adrien was livid, “Who?! Who could possibly be more important than me, my Lady!”

Marinette paused, “My… Hamster.”

…..

Damian looked ready to laugh when Marinette walked away from Adrien, “We don’t have a hamster. And you can give longevity to any amount of people you want.”

Marinette glared at him, “Shh, he doesn’t know that!”


End file.
